Our Secret
by MsAsumness
Summary: Tomoko and Tomoki are both lonely as hell but when they start using the same dating service, things get hectic. I'm just gonna be blunt with this. I have no idea how this story's gonna go, but I'm a frequent uploader and I write as I think of it. Enjoy the story if you're awesome. If not, run for your life. I have an idea for what I want to write, but you know. Asumness is as I do.


Dedicated to Jungjh0pe! You've been waiting… :D

Tomoko sighed as she looked around at the students in her class. Everyone was hugging or kissing. Their teacher wasn't in the room, not that it mattered. All of this kissing and hugging…it was overrated. Tomoko shrugged. All of these bitches with their short skirts and big boobs. These sluts with their duck faces and lace panties. They were bound to get pregnant anyway, and when they got pregnant, they would be fat and ugly. Then every guy would want Tomoko. They would bow down to her and say things like "Tomoko, you're so beautiful" and "I'll make a mess of you."

"Tomoko. Do you have your homework?"  
"Huh…uh…uh…uh…y-yes…I…I…I…I have…m-my…h-h-homework…"  
"May I have it?"  
She handed it to her teacher before he walked off to the next student.

…..

Tomoki kicked the soccer ball around on the field, moving around on the turf, almost running into every cone on the field.  
"Tomoki!"  
He looked up just as the ball was taken from him and kicked into the goal. That was another point, but he didn't really care. He'd been lost in thought all day and wasn't scoring any goals. Next thing he knew, the coach placed a hand on his back.

….

"Tomoki, you're off today. Is something bothering you?"  
He looked around, only just noticing that all of his teammates were looking at him. He looked back to his coach and shook his head.

"Alright, well just take it easy for now. Have a seat on the bench."  
He nodded and walked over to the bench. He took his seat, holding his face in his hands. A sigh escaped his throat. He'd been feeling rather lonely lately, but he didn't know why. It was not like he was a dork or anything. He was quite far from it, actually. Girl followed him around and even went so far as to come to his house when he was sick. The sad thing was, he didn't want any of those girls. Gorgeous as they were, they were groupies. Brainless, hormone filled, perky breasted groupies. He wanted a girl who was real. Sounds cheesy, right? By real, he wanted a girl who if you looked into her eyes, you could see a soul, rather than just a face. He wanted a smart girl, not just one who could give him a peek. He felt empty and it felt as if the abyss was swallowing him whole.

…..

Tomoko logged into her email to find an advertisement for a dating site. She smiled to herself. She didn't need a dating site to get guys. Guys loved her in real life. They probably thought of her when they were in the shower. How much they wanted to touch her and kiss her. Everyone thought she was so hot but were too afraid to admit it. If she did use the site, the same would happen. Well…why not? She might as well be twice as popular so all those whores at her school could learn from her.

…

_Welcome to Lovision. Visions of Love. Join our community now and take the journey to find true love."  
_True love, huh? It might be some creep sitting at his computer claiming to be a young hot guy…or wait. What if she really met a young hot guy and he wanted to run off and marry her? That would be so amazing!

_Do you accept the invitation? Click yes to move forward._

CLICK!

…..

Tomoki sat at his desk, looking around his room. He smiled bitterly when he realized how much his room was designed for him. It was nothing more than a bed, a desk, and an empty bookshelf. His room was empty and dark, just like him. Perhaps something colorful would brighten the mood. Eh. There was no purpose in it. It wouldn't change the environment. It wouldn't change him. He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts before opening his laptop. It was the only special possession he owned, other than his soccer ball, but the ball wouldn't very well help him do his homework. He opened his email to see an invitation to a dating site. He thought for a moment before deciding it wasn't worth it. There was little to no chance of him even finding a decent girl on those things. He closed his computer and walked over to the bed. He chuckled. Even his bed was blank. Perfectly level. No fancy designs on his sheets. Square pillow. No wrinkles. Blank. Empty. Just like him. He undressed and crawled down under the sheets.

…..

A few hours later, Tomoko smiled as she read over her profile. Short, curvy, long black hair, green eyes, looking for a nice guy, complete with a photoshopped picture of her last summer. After just a few minutes, she already had three responses.

"Ahh yes."  
They've finally begun to respond. Soon enough, she'd find the perfect guy and they'd be happily married. He'd worship the ground she walked on and every night they'd take off their clothes and-  
DING!  
She continued to respond to message after message throughout the night.

…

Tomoki laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't even sleep tonight. Normally he slept all throughout the night, but ever since he started having these feelings, he couldn't relax. He'd tossed and turned before completely giving up hope. It wasn't hormones or anything like that. Not at all. He just wanted company. Of course he had friends and his sister, but he wanted a different type of connection; someone to fill the void that had opened deep inside his soul.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I didn't want it to keep running on into the rest of the story. Just a necessary separation. Appreciate. Appreciate it my loves.** (O.O)


End file.
